vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirbynite
Who's Kirbynite? Kirbynite is a content creator and an explorer of the VRChat metaverse. He refers to his character in VRChat as "Kirby Nite", while referring to his avatar on social media as "Kirbynite". After watching a variety of VRChat videos and desperately desiring change in his life, Kirbynite jumped into VRChat immediately after purchasing a VR headset. He wanted to share the hijinx with close friends, so he recorded and uploaded some of his adventures. Upon noticing people he had not met before were watching his videos, he decided to put more effort in the presentation of his content. Slightly. His main videos are set to be in an episodic fashion, attempting to cover context for the new places and people he meets in recent and future videos. Recently, he has added VRChat to the list of things he streamed on his Twitch channel. Kirbynite hangs out with a varied assortment of people, from the friendly Nova, Shadow, and Zwei, to the dangerous Tenebris Bellator, Ryuu, and Khavix. He also somehow manages to tolerate the antics of certain lewd individuals. At the beginning of his channel, he dabbled in SFM's and has done a Let's Play of Enderal, a total conversion mod for the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Lore Kirby is known for being rather peaceful and tends to lean towards pacifism. However, he does seem to be willing to get into a fight, especially when it comes to defending someone. He used to be known for using a large shield, supply of healing items, and smoke bombs, items that were better reflective of his non-violent nature. After discovering his demonic ancestry, Kirby's toolset gradually changed to a more balanced one, though a more aggressive one. He is also known to have a Robobot in which he can control remotely and use as a means to escape or provide additional firepower, but this often entices others to attempt to get a "free ride" on the open seat. Kirby is sometimes seen as not very well off. His battle clothes were given to him, some of his weapons used to be rusty and found off the ground, and even his Robobot was found abandoned and broken. Most of the money he gets is used towards purchasing large quantities of Maxim Tomatoes, which are healing items, and Stock Lives, which help him deal with respawning without the VRChat Metaverse's usual health insurance. The Stock Lives may be a placebo, however. History Before VRChat Kirby has not shared much about his past. He remembers nothing of his biological parents. He had mentioned living on the streets and implied that he had resorted to thievery for survival. At some point, he was found by Ashunera and became part of her family. Before "RP" RPs Meeting New People At some point in his life, Kirby had gone out onto his own and came across several dangerous folk, which inspired him to work on his methods of defense. His shield was reinforced to handle attacks better, and enchanted to handle magic and armor piercing shots. End of Winter & Mr Green Eyes TBA After the Start of "RP" RPs Reunion with Family Arc (VRChat Crossover) Using money given by WhiteWolf, Kirby obtained a new sword, a Silver Knight Straight Sword, and a hidden combat knife. One night, Kirby's new sword was tempered by WhiteWolf, while at the Madcat. More TBA ALA Arc/Cycle Reset TBA Summer's End Arc TBA Wulfgang Amulet Arc TBA Shards of Altina Arc TBA Monster Mash Arc TBA Current TBA Family Zentreya is quite protective of Kirby and often dotes on him. This has caused her to not be very approving of Kirby's relationship with Fruity. Progress is still being made to make Zentreya go from barely tolerating Fruity to being somewhat okay with Fruity. Khavix seems to be bothered by having some kind of familial tie to Kirby, often attempting (and often succeeding) to stab Kirby with a whatever weaponry they have on hand at the time. Ashunera has not been outright hostile towards Kirby, but occasionally refers to him a wimp for his pacifist nature. Ashunera's judging eyes helped speed up the pace at which Kirby was searching for new weaponry. Nimewe seems to be, so far, the friendliest family member to Kirby. Nimewe has been seen more and more around the G. Gardens Home & City, usually in the company of BWC. She often shows concern for Kirbynite, and most of the time, breaks into his house and smashes a table, before dabbing and leaving. While Sho Kasai initially met Kirby with indifference, she did come to be helpful to him, willing to retrieve and pass along information. Altina Orion had entered his life initially to spy on Kakureta, but was eventually adopted, despite the things she had done. Kirby still is unsure on how to feel about Poyo, as Poyo seems to come from alternate timeline AND dimension. He feels as thought as he's obligated to treat Poyo as his own child. TBA in regards to Shiro Kirby initially felt apprehensive about having family ties with Wrath. Wrath refers to himself as Kirby's father despite being introduced as his grandfather. Before either of them could form a positive bond, Kirby wound up upsetting Wrath, causing the archangel to briefly send Fruity to a plane of Hell and causing Sho to relive a series of traumatic experiences. Kirby's relationship with Zentreya's daughter, Saranavii, is very well, as Saranavii is the only one so far in the family to not openly try to hurt him. Saranavii only recently learned that Kirby was her uncle and instantly recruited him to her cause to revive the ALA and over throw Medusa. Kirby was grief stricken when it was revealed Saranavii died, adding to his already stress filled life before he snapped. Speaking of, Medusa, one of Kirby's elder sisters, was first encountered when Medusa masqueraded as Zentreya in front of several of Zentreya's most trusted friends. Things went down the drain faster then expected, when Kirby found it was really Medusa, and had his powers siphoned. Kirby has expressed no ill-will to Medusa though, and always gave her an option to stop her ways, in the past and in the present. Altreya, oddly enough, is one of the Sisters Three that Kirby has the least amount of time with, it is unknown why. However, the two are making attempts to spend time with each other and the relationship seems good. Known Abilities & Equipment Blue Devil All the names associated with Blue Devil states have not been mentioned in canon. * (Passive) - Added weakness to holy/light. Longer life span than a human. * (Active) - When Kirby allows himself to reach a certain amount of feeling upset, his eyes will change to green. His durability, strength, and speed increase to a certain extent. He also gains access to his keyblade. He winds up feeling very hungry afterwards (likely due to an increased metabolism) * Max Level - A blue aura surrounds Kirby's body when he is feeling tremendously upset. If it were not for the seal placed on him by ZeChibi, he would be at risk of losing himself. It is unconfirmed if normal, untrained humans are capable of seeing this. * Pink Flamingo - His blue aura takes on pink tones as his speed increases while his boosted strength and durability takes a hit. * Yellow Kitten - His blue aura takes on yellow tones as his strength and durability increase while his boosted speed takes a hit. Robobot A pink mech found by Kirby. Normally stored in Kirby's home's basement, it can be summoned to aid him in various situations. * Remote Piloting - Kirby can control the Robobot remotely (and has always done so). * Drill - One of the arms can turn into drill, which can also increase in size. Other Abilities * Elemental Manipulation - He can temporarily buff weapons with fire, ice, or light, although he has only shown evidence of fire. ** At some point, he has shown some capability in creating an orb of light when he had access to a magical catalyst such as the Star Rod, but has not shown any progress with this ability. Equipment * Personal Hammerspace - His pants have access to a pocket dimension that is only accessible when worn by him. He cannot carry more than 99 of the same item. * Shield (Enchanted, Reinforced) - A large shield that was strengthened to deal with the every day threats of the Metaverse, including armor piercing rounds. He is also capable of using it as a projectile that will always return to him. * Maxim Tomatoes - He can quickly heal up wounds, including missing body parts. However, if a body part has been missing for a certain amount of time, it will not be brought back. * Smoke Bombs - Its effectiveness seems to be rather inconsistent. * Shotgun Gauntlets - He has access to a pair of gauntlets that allow him to add an extra bit of power to his punches. It is unknown if he still has access to these. * Star Rod - A weapon of unknown origins. It can fire out star shaped projectiles. Kirby has also used it as a magical catalyst, though, to not much success. Has not been seen for a long time. * Rapier - A rapier of unknown origins. Was briefly used by Kirby but was soon dropped as he could not feel comfortable fighting with a rapier. * Dragon Kite Shield - His current shield. He uses a yet to be explained method to bring it into existence. * Rusty Broadsword - Found off the ground. No longer used. * Silver Knight Straight Sword (Tempered) - Purchased with money from WhiteWolf, and eventually tempered by them, as well. * Combat Knife - Purchased with money from WhiteWolf. A possible nod to Zentreya. * Chainsword - Gifted by Ashunera. Has yet to wield it. * Silver Fang - Awarded by Zwei. This special rapier has special capabilities, referred to as "Point Breaker", that're met under specific conditions. Unfortunately, Kirby does not feel comfortable enough to fight with a rapier. * .454 Casull - A gun gifted to Kirby by Sora Ichi. Modified by Sora to fire blanks. ** Kirby uses his elemental manipulation to buff the weapon to convert the blanks into shots of fire, ice, or light. * Keyblade - Behaves just like one expects a keyblade would, including unlocking and locking things. This weapon seems to also be a magical catalyst for Kirby. * Dawnbreaker (Temporary) - A longsword and daedric artifact lent to him by Yami. Upon being held, it emits raw sunlight. On top of physical damage, the sword causes sunlight damage, essentially doing both fire and holy damage. When used on an undead creatures, it has a strong chance of triggering an explosion that affects other undead, either destroying them or turning them. * Dreamwalker/Dreamy Touch - Another artifact from Yami. An amulet that allows the wearer to bring a bound weapon into their dreams. Trivia * Wielding a large shield and readily offering healing items, Kirbynite is typically expected to like playing the paladin or knightly roles in games. However, he actually prefers playing agility based characters, like archers or thieves. ** Kirby has said that he would have gone with a more pugilist character on VRChat if it wasn't for how difficult it was to convey battle actions without weapons with range. * Kirby has a tendency to be oblivious. This trait has often allowed him to not be charmed by charismatic people such as Tenebris or a Commander Shepard. * Due to a moment with Nova at the Great Pug, Kirby's friends and fans refer to his aggressive side as "Chad". ** Out of character, Kirbynite does not actually acknowledge "Chad" as a different side of himself. ** This side of him is often seen whenever he is forced to consume alcohol. Tenebris is often the one who forces him to drink. ** His eyes change to a green glow when his aggressive side starts to show thanks to an injection full of unknown ingredients by Au2O3. *** Some friends and fans have associated green eyes with "Chad". * Kirby's current relationship with FruityParfait was created as a shotgun wedding in an attempt to free her from being property of the Lewd Demon, BWC. (Please don't try to look up what that name could mean.) ** The marriage happened due to a misunderstanding of how to freeing Fruity. It was thought that a marriage would be what was necessary, but it was not the case. In the end, however, Fruity was freed. *** After Fruity was freed, Kirby's friends threatened him to not divorce Fruity. ** VenDragoon claims the marriage is not real, saying the priest was not a real priest. *** A proper wedding will be held sometime in the future. Funnily enough, VenDragoon will be the priest for this wedding. * Kirby's familial ties with Zentreya initially started as random comments from friends and fans saying he must be related to Zentreya and Khavix due to having red hair. ** Kirbynite made a tweet saying he had a dream about calling Zentreya "Onee-san". This then sparked a conversation that led to Kirby becoming Zentreya's little brother. * Zentreya would have been considered the most friendly family member to Kirby if it wasn't for the fact that she's choked him on several occasions. * Before the adjustment to Tenebris' character, the relationship with Sho Kasai was rather unusual as she initially appeared as a follower of Tenebris, but has spent more time in Kirby's presence than Tenebris herself. Sho has openly expressed that she was willing to ditch Kirby in the event of trouble, but still seems to be willing to pass and retrieve information for him, even before Kirby was married to Fruity. * There are many rumors of Kirby having a harem. However, he claims such rumors to be gross exaggerations. * Writer JamesAsmodeus has attempted to send lewd and risque NSFW pictures to Kirby of a flat and easily triggered Blueberry by the name of Shadow Shock. It is currently not working, FeelsBadMan...T_T; * There have been many works of fanfiction written by members of Kirbynite's Discord server, the Commonwealth of Grape Gardens. ** Yes, there have been some ''risque ''stuff written. *** Out of character, Kirbynite is amused by all the fanfics that have been written. However, he will request for the subject matter to be changed if there is some sort of shipping going on with someone who may not feel comfortable with it for any reason. These are acceptable reasons for almost all of the writers. ** Writer JamesAsmodeus claims that Kirby and his crew's shenanigans make "great writing material". Said writer also seems to want Kirby to get into the lewd side of role playing...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Kirby's fans have been referring to him as their king some time after the VRChat streams had begun. ** Upon getting married, Fruity was referred to by fans as their queen. *** Fruity quickly took a liking to being referred to as such. ** The talk of royalty and kingdoms may have been egged on by a random discussion on a stream about an alternate universe in which Kirby and friends were in a feudal fantasy setting. ** Kirby does not actively acknowledge any sort of lordship or royalty. *** This is despite the fact that his Discord server is set up with Playing Cards in mind, with him being the king. ** Some fans refer to themselves as "Kirby Knights" *** Kirby sees them as some local militia to be worried about from time to time. * Kirby's friends and fans learned a great deal about his preferences during a Twitch stream, in which he played a game he was gifted called "Gal*Gun VR". ** Writer JamesAsmodeus seems to approve of Kirby's taste in girls "who have pink hair in ponytails and thigh-high stockings." Said writer does not know what this part of trivia is talking about, since he only complimented the King's own taste. ** Zentreya was ready to disown Kirby upon hearing the news of the game that was played. Fortunately, her rage was quelled. *** Kirby claims that while he is not an official member of the A.L.A., he did his part in keeping lewdists in check. * In an ironic way with Kirby being mildly wholesome, a part of his chat are NOT inside the same boat. There are all type of weird rumors of a mysterious group of ringleaders who lead what they call the "Lewdness" in his chat, but proof of this does not exist whatsoever yet are spoken of in exasperation, groans, grimaces, face palms, etc. * During Kirby's visit to Neko Nights Night Club, MochaBeetle instantly hit on him. * Some fans have noted that Tenebris' targets Kirby very often with aggressive antics, most likely involving pain and sometimes death on Kirby's end. ** Out of character, Kirbynite says that the fans' expectations of his own deaths is extremely exaggerated, and him being a target of Tenebris' wrath has more to do with the fact that he often gets in the way of her rampage. *** He also says that his actual defensive capabilities are downplayed due to his reluctance to harm others. * At one point, Kirby has stated himself that he gets sidetracked a LOT by other people, feeling the need to finish those conversations and greetings which usually end up going much longer than he intended. In the words of Shadow Shock, "You really are the f@#$ing Protagonist, aren't you?!". * Kirby is so far, the only family member of the group (Zentreya, Altreya, Medusa, Ashunera) to get regular sex. * Some fans often react comedically when reminded of the fact that Kirbynite's character is supposed to be poor. ** During one stream, Kirby and his chat panicked when someone with a special avatar approached and began vacuuming gacha game crystals from him. ** During an incident with the Spooky Mob, Writer JamesAsmodeus's had a few thoughts upon being reminded of Kirby's lack of wealth: *** "If that's the actual case, are all of the Kirby Knights, including me, also kind of poor? Then who the hell was I paying my taxes to?!! ...I've been bamboozled, haven't I? ...God damn it." * Kirby's mother, Shiro, has once spanked Spider-Man with a pizza. Gallery Pkmn.png|KirbyNite's Pokemon Trainer from Sun and Moon nitefamily.jpg|Kirby with his family members redpink.png kirbyzen.png|Kirby & his big sis Zentreya Trap Kirby.png|Oh. Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/kirbynite * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/kirbynite * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kirbynite Category:People Category:Demons Category:Characters